


Sooner or Later

by GallifreyGod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barely implied, HP: EWE, Harry punches James, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, James Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Lily does too, M/M, OOCness, Romance, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its a wild ride, little bit of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyGod/pseuds/GallifreyGod
Summary: When Harry has a hard time telling his parents about a new boyfriend, he starts feeling guilty for lying. But what happens when they see something they don't wanna see? Can Harry convince them that things aren't the way they seem?





	Sooner or Later

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to the song "happy home" by Lukas Graham while writing this, check it out. 
> 
> All the rights are owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made off of this. Guys I own a warm pair of slippers, nothing else

Harry held his head high as he unlocked the front door. Seeing his parents was always a chore, especially at his age. Being 25, his parents saw fit to constantly lecturing him and presenting him to new ideas on how to live his life.

"Mum? Dad?" Harry called as he wiped the morning dew off his auror boots. "Mum?" He called again.

"In the kitchen dear!" Lily replied happily as she swayed around the kitchen to christmas music.

"Christmas music mum? It's July." Harry said with a laugh as he hung his cloak up on the coat rack.

"Its always the time for Christmas music. What brings you in dear?" Lily said as her laugh lines appeared deeper with a happy smile.

Well, could Harry reply to that? The reason he was here was because Ron had shoved a shot of Firewhiskey down his throat when Harry had complained about not being able to confess to his parents. So, Firewhiskey fueled him for about 15 minutes, just until he knocked on the door.

Oh yes, there was one thing he needed to tell his parents. One thing he had been putting off for six months. One single thing that could go horribly wrong.

"Uh.. where's Dad?" Harry said dancing his eyes around the room for any sign of James.

"He's upstairs, sorting through our room. He accidently took Pepper-Up this morning so now he's on a cleaning frenzy." Lily said, shaking her head with a laugh.

"Ah." Harry said with an awkward half-laugh.

"Are you alright dear? You seem quite distracted lately. It's not like you to just show up for no reason." Lily sighed as she set her spatula back in the mixing bowl.

She was right though, Harry had shown up at least six times in the past month and never worked up the courage to tell them what he had been hiding.

He was seeing someone. Not just anyone. The one person who he _kne_ w they wouldn't approve of. Telling them he was gay? Not a problem. Telling them he was dating Severus Snape? Might be a slight problem.

"Yeah I'm.. im alright. Just checking in on you." Harry punctuated with a weak smile.

"Were not senile Harry." Lily laughed. "We can take care of ourselves. If you're going to check up, you might as well check up and stay for dinner."

"Soon, Ron wants me to have dinner with him and Hermione tonight and I've already taken a raincheck once." Harry sighed as he looked to the floor. Only more pressure weighted to his chest with each failed attempt to tell them.

"Alright. I'm off, back to work." Harry said as he kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Go say hello to your father before you go. Love you lots." Lily said as she patted his shoulder.

Harry was headed towards the door when James appeared, sweating and smiling. "Harry! My boy." James laughed as he patted his son's shoulder.

"Hi dad, just checking in." Harry said as he tried to hold his breath from the smell of his father's work induced sweat.

"Were not senile Harry! We can take care of ourselves! At least check up for dinner!" James laughed. "I told him that already!" Lily added from the kitchen.

"Well, I'll be over for dinner this week." Harry replied quietly as he tried to get closer to the door.

"Bring a date with you! You can't be alone forever son!" James called as he headed to the kitchen. There it was, the constant life nagging.

 

 

 

____________

"You mean I wasted my good Firewhiskey just for you to puss out?" Ron whined from the table as he bit into his fork.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded as she turned back to look at Harry. "Maybe if you just tell them, you might get a positive reaction! Like when you came out to them; You expected to be thrown out but they hugged you and told you they loved you." 

"Hermione's right, this could all be so much less than you're making it." Ron added as he spoon fed their daughter, who was babbling away at the table with them.

"You guys don't understand. Being gay is one thing but telling them that I'm fucking their arch enemy is another." Harry sighed.

"Oi! Don't need that image in my head thank you!" Ron winced as Hermione glared at him. 

"Whats the worst that could happen?" Hermione asked seriously as she took a sip of wine. 

"They kill Severus. They kill me. Disown me. Kill Severus again." Harry replied tiredly. 

"They won't disown you, you're their son. Plus, wouldn't it be nice to be able to step outside with Severus and not have to fear that your parents will find out from the Daily Prophet rather than you?" Ron asked. 

"Well yeah but it's not that easy! What would you do if your dad found out you were sleeping with Lucius Malfoy?" Harry replied with a bit of anger.

"Fair point. They do hate each other, but I'm sure my father would learn to be okay with it just like yours will." Ron said as he looked to his wife for some sort of agreement. 

"Maybe tell your mum first? She would probably be able to handle it better than your dad." Hermione suggested to him.

"Maybe. I'll talk to Severus and see what he thinks I should do." Harry replied before pondering about the endless possibilities of what Severus would say.

__________

"I think you should just tell them. I can fend for myself, it's you I'm worried about." Severus said as he pulled Harry closer in his arms. 

"I know that but, it's just difficult y'know? This could go really bad." Harry winced as he tried not to think of the unforgivable curse his father would cast on Severus if he found out.

Harry felt his mobile buzz in his pocket as Severus tugged him against his chest. Ignoring the incoming call, he set his head on his lover's shoulder and listened.

"I understand. We could always write them a letter and then go away to Maui for a weekend, let them settle with the idea." Severus suggested with a faint laugh. This was the Severus Harry had fallen in love with. Not the buttoned-up and stiff-man he had grown up with. This Severus was relaxed and happy around him, much more than a cold professor who was hard as stone. 

Severus had shown Harry a new side of him instead of staying the stoic dark man he had built a reputation on being. Severus was warm and gentle around him when they were alone. He was caring and passionate, still being snarky as hell though. He could make Harry's knees weak whenever he kissed him or crying out in the bedroom. 

"I have a better idea than Maui." Harry said with a suggestive laugh as he straddled Severus' lap. Pulling his lover's face up to meet his lips, Harry giggled and rubbed his arse against the erection growing in Severus' pants. 

The flat's front door swung open as Lily and James were speaking. "Harry! We tried to call but... oh." 

"Mum! Dad!" Harry cried out in fear as he saw their faces drop. 

_________

"I swear I can explain!" Harry cried out as tears burned his eyes. This. This was what he feared. He knew he should've just told them. That would be at least a hundred times better than this happening.

"How can you explain that you were mouth-fucking that piece of shit!" James screamed at Harry as Lily held him back.

"He's not a piece of shit Dad! You don't know him like I do!" Harry sobbed harder as he saw the pain in Severus' eyes.

"You know him do you? What makes you think you know _him?_ And YOU!" James yelled as he pulled further away from Lily's grasp. "You're nothing but a pedophile! Preying on my child! Were you lusting after him in Hogwarts were you?" He spat.

"Its not like that." Severus said calmly as he put his hands in the air. "Not even a little." His voice was shaking as he tried to step closer.

"Then what is it like Snivellus? Can't get someone your own age? You're nothing but a disgusting mongeral Snivy!"  James was stopped when he felt a cold blunt punch across his face.

"Don't call him Snivellus." Harry said in a deadly quiet voice as he withdrew his bleeding fist. His eyes burned at the man who spewed insults at Severus like a cannon.

"Harry!" Lily shrieked as she saw her husband, knocked out in her arms from Harry's punch.

"Alright mum, you found out. This is what I've been trying to tell you for six months. This is what I've been afraid of all along. I fell in love with a man who showed me more passion and care than any other man in my life. He showed me what it's like to be happy, truly happily in love. He taught me how to be sharp and confident, all while loving me more than life itself. But I wasn't going to just come along and tell you because I see the way Dad treats him! I see the way he sneers when he hears his name. I see it all." Harry choked as he sobbed from anger. Godric, if only he could obliviate them.

"Its okay." Severus whispered as he pulled Harry into a hug, letting the young Potter grip him like a vice. Severus pet Harry's head as he tried to calm his young lover, not caring if Lily or James were watching.

"Im so sorry." Harry cried as hot tears burned his cheeks. "I'm so so sorry."

Tilting Harry's chin up with a single finger, Severus looked down at him and smiled. "There is absolutely no reason to be sorry love." He said as he punctuated with a small peck on the lips, making Harry's cheeks flush.

Lily let out a rather large sigh as she watched the two show affection towards each other. "I already knew."

"What?" Both Severus and Harry blurt out as they stopped and turned to Harry's mother.

"I knew you were seeing someone. I wasn't sure it was Severus for sure but I had a hunch." She admitted calmly.

"How?" Both said speaking in unison again as shock dripped from their voices.

"You came home one day and you smelled so much like Severus' potion shop. I figured you had just stopped in to buy something but every time you came over you still had that smell. I swear to Merlin I should've been a detective. Now help me put him on the couch." Lily replied as she dragged James to the sofa.

"And... you don't seem mad." Harry said cautiously as he pressed his palm to Severus' chest.

"Im much more mad that you didn't tell me sooner young man! Do you realize I could've had someone new to help make Christmas cookies!" Lily admitted in a rather Molly Weasley-esque way.

"Oh my God." Harry sighed deeply as he slumped down in the living room chair. "What are we gonna do about him?" Harry asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"He will get over it. Severus, I owe you an apology on behalf of my dimwit husband." Lily said as she turned her eyes to James who was still knocked unconscious.

"No need to apologize, I saw this coming," Severus said as he brushed his shirt off. "But one thing needs to be set straight, absolutely none of this started at Hogwarts. This was completely after that." Severus said defensively.

"Psh, I know that," Lily said dismissively. "It's him who doesn't understand that." Lily said as she glared at James. "Harry I just want you happy." Lily smiled as she cupped her sons face. "And he makes you happy."

"Yeah, he really does."

_________

"Bwa...what happened?" James sputtered as he rubbed the shiner on his eye.

"You dimwit!" Lily shrieked as she hovered over her drowsy husband. "You absolutely dumbass!"

"How did I get here?" James asked as he glanced around the room. Last he remembered he was at Harry's flat when... oh.

"I apparated us home. What the hell is wrong with you!" She continued to cry angrily. "I have half a mind to knock your socks off too!"

"You're okay with this? You're okay with that... that greasy git around our son? Have you gone bloody mad woman!" James cried which received him another deck in the face from his wife. "Alright, alright bad choice of words. Sorry."

"You seem to be full of bad choices tonight! Our son is finally happy with everything he's been through and _this_ is how you react? Screaming at him violently and insulting the one person who Harry finally falls for!" His wife screamed as she paced around the living room in front of James.

"Snape has no business being with Harry! They're ages apart and he's nothing but a disgusting greasy git!" James called out loudly to Lily.

"You have zero say in what Harry does with his life and who he decides to love. He is your son and you will respect that!" Lily huffed. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight!"

_____________

"I don't think they're coming." Harry winced as he strapped on the last of his professional Quidditch gear. It was the last of the season on his team and he knew there was a possibility his parents wouldn't come.

"I'm sure they wouldn't miss it for the world. You needn't worry about them either, just go out there and do the best you possibly can." Severus said with a grin as he pecked Harry's cheek.

"You're right." Harry's frown eased into a smile as he saw the light in Severus' eyes. At least he would be watching.

"Alright, I need to get back to the bleachers. Break a leg out there." Severus said with one last kiss on Harry's lips.

"I will. I love you!" Harry called out with a smile as Severus retreated from the locker rooms.

Suddenly the cheering started from the stadium as they began to call out the names of each player whizzing onto the field.

"And tonight, your seeker for the Gryffindor Alumni... Harry Potter!" The announcer called out.

Harry zoomed out of the locker room on his broom and entered the field where the screams and cheers were deafening. It was always a thrill hearing the chants and cheers, much better than he usually heard at the office. Keeping quidditch as a hobby was one of the best choices he had ever made.

The game was off to a great start as his team was winning 60-10. Harry quickly spotted a glistening gold ball only 10 yards away from him. Zooming past each player, was so close to the snitch he could taste it.

It was only a foot away when Harry felt a hard bludger hit him in the back of the head. Spinning out of control, he lost consciousness while he plummeted to the ground.

"Harry!" Severus screamed out as he saw his lover's body hit the ground with an audible crack.

Three people from the stands had rushed down with the aiding EMT's. As soon as Severus' feet hit the patch, he saw Lily and James running towards Harry on the field.

"Harry! Harry wake up love, it's gonna be okay." Severus whispered as he cradled Harry's head in his lap. "Check his legs! Does anybody have smelling salts?" Severus shouted as he tried to coax Harry awake.

"C'mon Harry, please please wake up." He cried under his breath as panic grew in his belly. A voice called out about a broken leg but Severus could barely hear it. Severus kept patting on Harry's face as he tried to wake the unconscious young man when he realized his own tears were dropping onto Harry's cheeks.

A floating stretcher was pulled over to them as Severus gingerly picked Harry up and gently cradled him in his arms. Severus could see out of the corner of his eye that James was standing there absolutely wide-eyed and mouth gaping at the way Severus had come out of his shell so quickly.

__________

"Sev'rus?" Harry said groggily as he woke up to insanely bright lights. He felt like he had been hit in the head with a sledgehammer repeatedly and his leg absolutely burned.

"When I said "break a leg out there", I didn't mean it literally," Severus said softly with a smile as he moved hair out of Harry's face.

"God no! I didn't. Did I?" Harry winced as he turned to face Severus. "Where's my par-"

"Right here." James said quietly from across the room as he looked down at Harry.

"Did you watch me fall?" Harry asked quietly as he saw his parents standing shyly.

"Yes." James answered solemnly with caution, making sure he didn't upset Harry too much.

"Can I have a word with Harry alone please." James asked rather too politely especially for Severus still being in the room.

Lily and Severus nodded silently before leaving the room to James and Harry.

James sat down in the seat Severus had been sitting in and sighed. "I saw the way he handled it when you fell. He was practically crying and holding you when you didn't wake up. I've never seen him act in such a way, I didn't really know how to take it."

Harry sat and eyed his father cautiously, just waiting to receive a punch in return from earlier that week.

"I guess what I should say is I'm sorry. It is killing my ego to say that, yes, but I sincerely mean it. I reacted like a child and I had no business doing so. I believe that you deserve someone who will treat you the way Sni-Severus treated you today." James said apologetically as he searched for forgiveness in Harry's eyes.

"I forgive you. Thank you." Harry said quietly as his father reached in and hugged him. Merlin, he NOT expected _that!_

__________

Epilogue: Five Years Later

"Papa!" 3-year-old Amelia shouted as she ran towards James.

"Grandpa's favorite little girl in the whole wide world!" James greeted happily as he swung his granddaughter around in his arms.

"Boys! It's good to see you!" Lily said cheerfully as she kissed Harry on the cheek.

It had been 5 years since Harry's fall on the patch. He hadn't played professional Quidditch since but so much more had changed in his life. A year later, Severus had asked Harry to marry him during a walk in Malfoy gardens. Severus had even asked James' permission which was surprisingly granted. Of course, Harry had accepted, he wanted to spend every moment of the rest of his life in Severus' arms. A year after the wedding, Amelia Grace was born and life couldn't seem to get any better. That was...until today.

"So, what's the big news?" Lily asked with a gleaming smile as they all sat in the living room.

Harry smiled at Severus and grasped the man's hand. "Well, as you know, Amelia has been a bit lonely as the only child and we've been trying again for quite some time." Harry saw the blooming excitement on their faces. "I guess what we're trying to say is, we're having another baby!" Harry said happily as Lily and James gasped with happiness.

So much had changed over 5 years. Severus and James had no longer been enemies, just like Harry and Severus hadn't been for all that time. Severus was accepted into the family graciously and life went happily on.

Harry couldn't ask for a better family, husband, and daughter. This was beyond worth it all.


End file.
